Spinal deformities, which include rotation, angulation, and/or curvature of the spine, can result from various disorders, including, for example, scoliosis (abnormal curvature in the coronal plane of the spine), kyphosis (backward curvature of the spine), and spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of a lumbar vertebra). Other causes of an abnormally shaped spine include trauma and spinal degeneration with advancing age. Early techniques for correcting such deformities utilized external devices that applied force to the spine in an attempt to reposition the vertebrae. These devices, however, resulted in severe restriction and in some cases immobility of the patient. Furthermore, current external braces have limited ability to correct the deformed spine and typically only prevent progression of the deformity.
More recent techniques for correcting spinal deformities utilize fusing of adjacent vertebrae through the disc space (the space previously occupied by the spinal disc interposed between the adjacent vertebrae), known as spinal fusion. Typically, a fusion cage and/or bone graft is placed into the disc space to position the vertebrae apart so as to create more space for the nerves, to restore the angular relationship between the adjacent vertebrae to be fused, and to provide for material that can participate in and promote the fusion process. While current spinal fusion techniques are effective, they typically require multiple levels of vertebrae to be fused.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for correcting an abnormal spinal curvature.